


Other Friends - A Song Fic

by LowFructoseCornSyrup



Category: Original Work
Genre: But the song comes from the movie, Gen, Jealousy, Song Lyrics, Song: Other Friends, This actually has nothing to do with Steven Universe, might delete later, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowFructoseCornSyrup/pseuds/LowFructoseCornSyrup
Summary: ❝𝓖𝓮𝓮, 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓼𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼...❞





	Other Friends - A Song Fic

I arrived at the table before she did--a rather rare occurrence; I saw her in the line as I glanced down the other side of the room, hoping that the smile in her eyes was indeed under her mask as well.

Everything was fine for point two seconds--then the other came along...

...and it all came flooding down upon me again.

_"That's right, I heard the story over and over again..."_

The other brought out her phone, like always, as she handed her an earbud, like always; they listened to that funny anime opening, **like always**...then the other disclosed that she had a plethora of memes to show her... **like always.**

_"Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends."_

She has only known the other for a number of months, but they already have hit it off. That's why the other was invited to the table.

It used to be just us.

Now, the other receives the majority of her attention.

** Like always. **

_"That's right! I heard the story--don't really like how it ends."_

I've known her longer! I've given her everything! My heart! My soul! My talent! 

I **love **her!

And the other just waltzes in and steals her attention!

It's not fair!

_"Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends."_

But...I know I'm the one in the wrong...

The other isn't a bad person--not in the least...

She's kind...and smart...

But...

Why does she get to have it all?! Especially after I have given her so much?!

I couldn't take it anymore--I stood up and left.

She didn't even notice...

_"What did she say about me? What did she say?!"_

I met another one in the hallway--he also occasionally captures her attention, but not to the extent of the other.

I can handle him.

_"What did you do without me? What did you do?!"_

I disclosed to him about my issue...

...and he said I sounded clingy.

I know. I am.

But I have a right to be...

Right?

_"Did you play games without me? What did you play?!"_

I'm just so sick of it! I don't know who to blame--myself for being jealous, the other for barging into our happy relationship, or her for being so oblivious to my emotions...

...

It's all about me, isn't it? I know it's selfish.

I know.

I know.

I know.

But still...

_"Did you think all this time I wouldn't find out about you?! Ohhhhh!"_

I sat near the window and turned on my phone, immersing myself in my newest social media account.

I know my followers won't let me down.

_"That's right, I heard the story over and over again!"_

Notifications release the happiness chemical within me that she used to grant me...

She still could, if she would just give the other up for a tiny fraction of time...

Just a little bit! That's all I'm asking for!

_"Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends."_

I'm being self-absorbed...I'm so sorry...

But...

_"That's right! I heard the story--don't really like how it ends."_

Maybe I don't need her every minute of the day...

This...it is so **frustrating!**

_"Gee, it's swell to finally beat her--_

Fuck it. I'll just stay here and stew in my self-pity.

_Other..._

My selfishness...

**_Other..._ **

****

My **jealousy...**

**_ Otherrrrrrrrrrr! _ **

...

_...friends._

Hello, wonderful followers.

Thank you for being here!

**I have other friends, too.**


End file.
